


Snowed In

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A story as fluffy as snow (:-D) about Josh and Donna





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Snowed In**

**by:** eMetiB

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, the West Wing and its characters aren't mine. Dirty Dancing isn't either. Or Top Gun. Or the song 'Take My Breath Away.' I wish they all were, but they're not. Don't taunt me.  
**Summary:** A story as fluffy as snow (:-D) about Josh and Donna  
**Feedback:** Pretty please, with cherries on top?  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by the incredibly horrible weather here near NYC the past couple of days. Donna's POV. 

Its snowing. In March. This is *not* correct. Its not even the beginning of March, either. Its more than halfway through. DC can have crazy weather, but this is ridiculous. There is a full-fledged blizzard outside my window. 

Well... outside Josh's window, actually. I'm sitting in his office with my feet up on his desk, alternately glaring at the Weather Channel and the scene outside. You'd think that, being from Wisconsin, I'd be used to such weather, and you'd be right. If we were in Wisconsin, this would be perfectly normal. BUT WE'RE NOT. Spring starts this weekend. And there's a blizzard. 

Josh walks in the office and closes the door. "Its getting dangerous out there. Leo says for everyone to go home now, carefully, if they think they can get there, or they need to camp out here." Then he looks at me sitting in his chair with me feet up on his desk. "I believe *I'm* in charge of this office, Donnatella," he says. Then he walks over to me and looks down at me, like his look is going to make me jump up scared or something. Ha. I would think he knows me better than that. 

"I'm quivering," I say in response to his threatening glares. In response, he leans down and scoops me up into his arms. He is actually holding me, one arm under my knees, the other under my arms. To steady myself, I wrap my arms around his neck. I look towards the door to make sure its closed. Not that anything happening in here is anything but innocent, but it might seem otherwise to onlookers. Those onlookers would, unfortunately, be wrong. 

Josh puts me down in front of his desk, but he leaves his hands around my waist. My arms are still around his neck, and our faces are just inches away. I look in his eyes, and they have a look I can't read. We stay that way for one long, inappropriate moment, then he backs away from me. 

"Get your stuff together. We're leaving in 15 minutes." I try and mentally shake the feel of his arms around me before answering. 

"You're actually leaving early?" 

"Have you looked outside? Its a blizzard. I'd normally stay and get some work done, but I don't want you to have to spend the night-and probably all of tomorrow-here." 

Two things are wrong with this statement. One: Why can't he let me go home and him stay here? And two: Is Josh really concerned about someone besides himself? Miracles do happen, people. 

"Well... why do you have to leave too?" I ask him. 

"Because you're not driving all the way to your apartment alone in this weather," he says. Aw. He's concerned. He only gets this way every once in a while. So I like to cherish it. That thought stops me from pointing out to him that I am fully capable of driving myself home. So instead, I go and get my things together. 

20 minutes later, Josh and I are trying to trek across the parking lot. My arm is linked in his, because its so miserable out that if we weren't connected, I might have gotten blown away. We finally make it to the car and settle inside. 

We ride in comfortable silence. I'm lost in my own thoughts. My mind snaps back to Josh's office earlier; I can't shake the feeling of being held in his arms. For years, I tried to deny any feelings I thought I had for Josh. I waved them away, telling myself it was just because I never have time to properly date, and I needed to feel *something* for *someone*. I was only choosing Josh because I was around him so much. But I've dated other people, recently. Well not really *dated*, but I've gone out once or twice. And I couldn't help wishing it was Josh that I was with... So I gave up on denial. I'm in love with Josh. 

It isn't until Josh turns the car off that I look up and realize where we are. "This isn't my apartment, Josh." 

"I am aware of that, Donna. If you weren't out in space the entire ride here, you would've noticed we barely made it here alive. We never would have made it to your place. So it looks like you're spending the rest of the day-and tonight-here," he says with a smirk. I feel unnaturally happy about this. 

"Fine," I say with fake exasperation. As we start up the stairs to his place, I wonder about Josh's feelings towards me. We're best friends, there's no doubt about that. But does he ever think about me the way I can't seem to stop thinking about him? There's times when I think so... The way he looks at me sometimes... Sweet things he does for me occasionally... But he always turns back in to *Josh* quickly. So I try not to keep my hopes up, and I would never dream of admitting my feelings to him. Admitting to myself that I'm in love with him... its just allowed my feelings to grow. Tremendously. My world may just come crashing down if I find out he has no feelings for me. I'd rather not know. Then there's always a chance he feels the same way about me. I'd rather not know at all, then know that he doesn't... God, I'm not making sense anymore. That's just as well, seeing as we're at the door to his apartment. 

Josh unlocks the door, then holds it open for me to step in in front of him. It feels so good to be inside the warmth. We were only outside for a matter of seconds... but it really is miserable out there. "Do you have anything dry for me to wear?" I ask him. He gets me a pair of pajama pants and a faded t-shirt. As I'm changing into them in the bathroom, I can't help noticing that the shirt smells like him. A combination of his detergent, and the cologne he wears... God, I want him. 

When I come out of the bathroom, I find him searching through his refrigerator. "There's nothing to eat," he tells me, "and only beer to drink." 

"I can deal with beer. And there has to be *something* to eat. Leftover takeout?" 

"Umm... yea. There's chicken lo-mien from last night. And some from the night before, too... Maybe we should save it to eat later as dinner, and then tomorrow... well maybe tomorrow it will be decent enough out to order some more take out. Maybe pizza." I smile at the thought that he's not trying to get me out of here as soon as possible. If its cleared up enough to order food, I'm sure that would mean he could drive me home. But he's in no rush to. 

"What's taking so long on that beer?" 

*** 

"God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake 'em!" I yell along with the television as I motion for Josh to hand me the beer. We're sitting in his living room watching Dirty Dancing. I found it flipping through the channels. 

"Can't we watch something else? *Please*?" Josh is on the couch above me, whining, and I'm sitting on the floor between his legs. 

"But its such a sweet story! So romantic..." I say in an exaggerated girly voice. 

"We can at least watch a manly romance," he says as he gets off the couch and starts going through the cabinet under his television. After a few seconds of frantic searching, he pulls out Top Gun on DVD. "Will this work?" 

I grin and nod. I *love* Top Gun. 

"Get up off the floor," he tells me. "Its bad for your back." 

"*You're* telling *me* how to take care of myself?" I ask as I stand. 

"Yes. Now sit," he says, and suddenly his hands are gripping my hips and pulling me backwards. I tumble onto the couch, and into his arms. He steadies me, then removes one arm from around me, leaving the other slung across my shoulders. I'm acutely aware of the feel of him behind me... One of my hands in his knee, and he puts his hand over it. I rest my head on his shoulder, trying not to read too much into anything and watch the movie. 

*** 

Somewhere along the way, our fingers became intertwined. I don't know when it happened, or who initiated it. All I know is I just looked down and noticed it. The wierdest part is, it doesn't feel awkward. At all. All of this... it just feels... right. He seems very content with it too. I look back up at the movie and realize its my favorite part. You know, the really romantic one where that amazing song from Berlin is playing... 

"You take my breath away, Donnatella." I what? Since when? What's going on? I take my fingers back and sit up to look at him, but I'm careful not to push his arm from around my shoulders. 

"Josh, I ..." 

"Shhh. Let me say this. I know it may seem a bit sudden, but... its not. Somewhere along the line, my feelings for you changed. I'm not quite sure when. Probably before we even made it to the White House. And they've just grown since then. I never wanted to say anything, because I'm afraid of losing what we have now. But sitting here like this... I never want to let go of you, Donna. Never. And you can't run away from me now. Because of the snow." 

"Joshua," I say. Its barely a whisper. I can't seem to make myself say anything else, but he doesn't seem to need me to. He cups my face with his hand, and starts leaning in towards me. He stops when his lips are merely inches away from mine, silently asking for permission. When I don't move away, he puts his lips on mine, tentatively at first. His lips feel feather-light against mine, and my entire body is screaming for more. I press my lips up against his more resolutly. I can hear the song ending in the background.... 

> _Watching every motion_  
>  In this foolish lover's game  
> Haunted by the notion  
> Somewhere there's a love in flames  
> Turning and returning  
> To some secret place inside  
> Watching in slow motion  
> As you turn my way and say  
> Take my breath away


End file.
